


Grounding.

by Hino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ryuji/Akira if you squint, Set after the interrogation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Sometimes Akira gets lost in the past.





	Grounding.

Soft hands cupped his face, grounding him. Much had happened in the prison, with the drugs and the beatings and the interrogation that involved sharp blades and metal pipes. It left physical wounds that mended with time, passing from deep bruises to faint scars, but it also left mental wounds, memories of phantom pains and harsh words and needles that dug deep and burned in his skin.

“Akira.” Ryuji spoke clearly, word full of weight. He never subscribed to the gentle caring attitude, treating someone like porcelain or fine china. He was all about that full force over-the-top friendship, overwhelming affection, and support. “Hey, focus on me, okay?”

Words failed him, but Akira grasped blindly for his friend. The hands left his face, and for a moment Akira felt lost, in an interrogation cell with men staring down at him, needles and weapons and expressions that only sought to vent their own frustrations. But those hands came back, grasping Akira’s own, and the world became real again, grounded in Ryuji’s touch, and banishing memories of the past. “Like hell I’m gonna let them lay a single finger on you.”

The way Ryuji speaks with all that confidence makes Akira’s heart slow, easing into a calm and steady pattern. His vision clears, and slowly, he begins to sync his breaths with Ryuji’s own. “I’ll kick the crap out of anyone who tries anything,” he assured.

And Akira felt his body be at ease.


End file.
